varnas_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Up to 3 traits and up to 2 flaws may be taken for one character. Trait "Additional language" counts only once to the total number of traits that may be taken, that means you can take this many times and it still counts as one. Other traits may be taken only once. Traits * Academic language 5cp Available to all except warrior classes. During his lifetime character had sufficient education and is accustomed with various scientific terms, thus able to hold intelligent conversation or participate in complex discussions with ease. In game terms player gets substantial bonus in speech checks and sometimes new dialogue "options". * Additional language 6pt. Character knows additional common language (click here to see available languages). Taking an advanced language (like ancient elvish) costs +50% of cp. Note that after taking advanced language it does not mean that character is able to speak fluently in it. It simply represents average knowledge of grammar, vocabulary and symbols. * Criminal slang 5cp. '''While some spent time educating themselves, others were concerned with more nefarious deeds. Character with this trait knows the specific slang and language of the underworld and criminals soon identify him as one of their own. In game this gives substantial bonus when dealing with criminals and lowlifes, sometimes also unlocking new dialogue options. * '''Cunning 8cp. Available only for thieves and bandits. '''Character with this trait is known for being able to slip away almost from most tricky situations. What he can not overcome by force will probably try to overcome by guile. Bonuses: +1 to dodge, +1 to critical with daggers, +1 hide. * '''Family's blessing 20pt. Due to devoutness and loyalty to some forgotten gods or an ancient enchantment put by powerful mages character's family has long been protected (to some extent) against evil magics. +2 to elemental resistance and +1 to arcane magic resistance. * Gifted 12cp. Not available for Big Dumb Barbarian. '''This individual (due to particular upbringing or just natural increased mental capability) was more promising than his peers from early age. May add +1 to Int or Wi or Wis. * '''Handsome 15cp. '''Mother nature was particularly generous for this one. Handsome character is more attractive and looks more neat and trustworthy than casual oaf. +1 Charisma. * '''Hardy 15cp. Not available for mage classes. '''Character has endured much during the days of his youth. Whether in wars or working in forests and mines character has seen his share of hardships. However, due to past injuries this left character more rigid but slower than usual. +1T, +5 maximum stamina, -1 I. * '''High metabolism 8cp. '''Due to fast metabolism character heals at an increased rate. Some potions and consumables which take effect over time work faster. However, this means that most poisons may be accumulated faster, resulting in higher concentrations. +20% healing while resting; 50% faster effect of beneficial consumables; 33% increased poison damage to self; -2 to resist poison. * '''Inventive 10cp. ''Requires at least 5 Wis.' 'Originality and ability to create new things are your strong side. +2 to all crafting skills. * '''Iron body 17pt.' Character's unnatural anatomy and body composition renders him more resistant to physical damage. Although body is not literally composed of iron it's skin is tougher and bones are harder to break. +2 against all physical damage, -1D, -1 to air magic resistance. * Literate 8cp. Requires at least 6 Int. '''Obviously the character is able to read and write in languages he/she knows. * '''Nautre's child 5cp. '''Because of the lack of care or simply not having anyone to care this character has spent most of his time wandering in forests, plains or mountains. He learned to survive, know his surroundings and how to take care of himself. However both lack of communication with civilised people and bad education (or non-existent) left their marks. -1Int, +1 listen, +1 spot, -3 learning, +1spot traps, +1 alchemy, +1D. May not take trait "literate", "criminal slang" or "academic language" or "Noble's manners". * '''Noble's manners 10pt. 50% cheaper for noble. After seeing how this character acts and talks nobody doubts that he is not to be confused with rabble. The merchants pander and other nobles accept him as equal. +1 haggle; +3 diplomacy,bluff,intimidate while dealing with people from upper class. * Pact with the devil 5pt. ''May not be taken together with "righteus" or "family's blessing".'' Due to greed, lust for power or desire for vengence, characted has made a blood pact with devils and fiends. In exchange for part of his life force evil powers were granted. Every time a living creature (small creatures like insects or vermin do not count) dies within 6" from character he regains 2hp, 1 mana and 1 stamina. Also receives additional 10 cp that may be spent on weapon or magic proficiencies. However, all holy damage against self is increased by 33% and when leveling up no attribute/skill whatever points are received (you can say they go to hell, if you like). * Righteous 10cp. Character has a strict set of moral values that are followed thoroughly. The values themselves should be discussed with GM before the game since it may vary a lot in different RPG's (for example following certain religious dogmas, a specific honour code or even a personal set of rules). During the game the character may not consciously act in a way that would diminish his "righteousness". As a reward he receives bonuses in certain situations (because of the Divine beings that look favourably upon him or simply sheer power of faith) when fighting against specific enemies or for the "right" cause. Note that if one character in a party has this trait it usually prevents all party from doing something, unless the righteous one and the rest of the party want to play all RPG seperately. Also the power of bonuses might increase or decrease during the game according to how well character follows his set of rules. * Riding 6pt. It's a set of skills that allow let the character ride, drive, steeplechase with horses and similar animals. In game it allows travelling on horse back and also controlling it effectively it non-standart situations (like running away from someone or riding through difficult terrain). * Stoic 10pt. Stoic person can more easily endure pain and hardships without showing emotions and not faltering. While trait "Hardy" gives physical bonuses "stoic" represents characters mental resistance to magics and ability to concentrate. In game: +1 resist pain, bonus against mind effecting spells, reduced penalty (due to loud noise, nearby intensive hostile activity or any other factors that impair the ability to think clearly and act precisely) in various interraction skills. * War veteran 8pt. May only be taken by bandit, guard, hunter, noble, big dumb barbarian or peasant. A person has had a long experiance in an army and probably fought in a war before. +10 cp for leveling up weapon proficiencies and free "riding" trait or a 33% discount to any combat trait except "monster slayer". * Well-built 20pt. Due to good genes or a special training during his early years character has developed a strong and agile body. +1S, +1D. Flaws You may pick up to 2 flaws from this list in order to gain additional cp (and fun). Additionaly some flaws have low, medium and high intensities. That means choosing "low" flaw intenisty you receive -50% less cp, but the flaw itself is not so acute or "strong". Choosing "high" gives +50% cp but together a stronger variant of it. Flaws with *''' are non permanent and may be removed/healed during the game. Although, make no mistake- the GM will probably won't make it easy. *'''Alcoholic, +14cp. Character is addicted to alcohol and must concume it on regular basis or suffer the effects of withdrawal. Also if there is an opportunity to get wasted again, character can not let it pass. Even after being sober for a period of time this addiction can not be entirely cured and will "restore" itself (eventually character will find a way to get "only" one drink). : -50% cp: Character can try to stay sober for longer than 2-3 days up to one week and gets less penalties when rolling for willpower checks (in order to resist those devil drops...) : +50% cp: severe alcoholism. Character can not endure withdrawal syndrome so he keeps drinking on daily basis resulting in always being at least slightly drunk. *'Amputee +25cp.' Due to trauma one of the limbs was lost. : -50% cp: not whole limb but some more distal parts were lost (for example few fingers). That still gives penalties to any actions that require damaged limb (but at least you still have it). *'Arachnophobia +10cp.' A pathological fear of spiders and anything that reassembles them. Character tries to run or otherwise evade his fear. While unable to fight or think effectively player still maintains partial control over characters actions. : -50% cp: character can act and fight normaly in presence of spiders, but suffers penalties. : +50% cp: even a thought dreads the character while sight of spiders (especially bigger ones) results in panic attack with loss of bodily control. *'Asthmatic 14cp.' Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disease. Bronchospasm creates airflow obstruction which results in shortness of breath, wheezing and coughing. Usually acute sypmtoms are caused by dust, cold air and sometimes physical exertion. Characters may use primitive medicine (like coffee powder, peppermint extract or chili peppers) that alleviate the symptoms. : -50% cp: acute sypmtoms are caused only by great physical exertion, severe cold or direct inhalation of irritants. : +50% cp: bronchospasm occurs whenever character inhales some dust, cold air or after light exercise. Also if no medicine is applied character may suffocate. *'Astraphobia 10cp.' refers to unnatural fear of thunder and lighting (spells that create lightning or similar sounds to thunder also fall into this category). Under mentioned factors character tries to hide, seek shelter and may act illogically. : -50% cp: character can control itself, but acts with penlaties. : +50% cp: lightning, thunder or similar factors cause panic attack with loss of bodily control *'Autistic +14cp.' Autists have greatly imapaired social interactions and communications (when interacting with other people character does not roll any dice and simply uses the skill value, for example diplomacy). Also repetitive behavior is common (other characters in game usually notice this after some time and become aware that this one is "not right in the head"). And no, you do not become great at any other field, simply autistic. *'Blind +28cp.' Obviously character lost sight and is permanently under the effect of condition "blinded". *'Coward +10cp.' A coward is a person who is contemptibly lacking in the courage to do or endure dangerous or unpleasant things. Character suffers -2 to any fear/terror checks and in some cases GM may ask a player to make a certain willpower tests (for example when charging/being charged by a large monster or making a jump over a cliff). *'Cripple +15cp*.' Character is suffering from certain physical disability. In game effect: permanent and untreatable (unless you found a fountain of youth or Holy Grail) "crippled" condition. *'Epilepsy +17cp.' This neurological disorder causes seizures, concretely- reflex epilepsy (The most common triggers for reflex seizures are visual stimuli, followed by sensory, auditory, somatosensory, olfactory, or proprioceptive stimuli). In this case seizures are partially convulsive, that means one or another part of the body is effeceted without loosing conciousness. : -50% cp: abscence seizures last about 10 seconds and result in decreased level of conciousness. In game terms character usually skips one turn drooling and doing nothing. : +50% cp: seizures result in generalised convulsions and loss of conciousness. *'Family curse +13cp*. '''Someone in the your family did something to inflict a death curse upon their entire family. Maybe your grandmother betrayed a wizard or some paladin relative was cursed while slaying a powerful necromancer. Everyone arround you just thinks that you are unlucky, but actually this is how the curse works: just when you think that everything is going fine, something happens. Suddenly a cat jumps and wakes up the guard when you were already sneaking past or a passanger immeadately recognises you from badly-drawn "WANTED" posters. Its like a vengeful spirit that is constantly watching and waiting for an opportunity to cause havoc. In game that means GM may once every 3 days (72 hours in-game time) tell you to re-roll any kind of successful roll. No exceptions. : +50% cp: the person cursed was a close relative (probably a father or a brother) so the curse is much stronger. GM may try to ruin your Christmas once 24 hours (in-game time). *'Fat fuck +10cp*.' In times of famine when people struggled to survive the winter, poverty was wide-spread and everything relied on menial work, this character managed to get fat. -1I, -1D, all stamina costs are increased by 50%. : +50% cp: over-weight progresses to obesity. -1I, -1D, all stamina costs are doubled, permanent "crippled" condition. *'Greater illiteracy +10cp.' May be taken only by already illiterate characters. Character may not learn how to read or write at any point in the game and can not know (or learn in the future) any additional languages (except for his native one). *'Hemeralopia +14cp.' It is the inability to see clearly in bright light. Character suffers penalty (the size of penalty depends on "brightness") in any activities that require sight. : +50% cp: character is treated as blind while in bright light and suffers penalties while in medium light. *'Hemophobia''' +16cp. It is an abnormal and persistent fear of blood. When even small ammounts of blood are nearby or insight character will try to flee, hide or otherwise evade the source of fear. : -50% cp: Character receives penalties to almost all activities when medium or large amount of blood is in sight or nearby. That means surrounding creatures must be bleeding or suffering from deep wounds. A simple cut will not trigger this flaw. : +50% cp: character takes penalties when even a drop of blood is in sight and faints when more blood is nearby (even thoughts of blood cause nausea). *'Haemophilia +16cp.' A rare genetical disease which impairs body's ability to control coagulation and blood clotting. Whenever character suffers at least 1/10 of his max HP physical damage, he starts bleeding (no initial saves allowed). Saving rolls against skills and abilities that cause bleeding are reduced by half. Finally, medicine checks against bleeding DC is increased by 5. *'Impatient +12cp*.' While learning skill or intelligence itself is not decreased, ability to concentrate for longer period of time is almost impossible for this character. This makes reading, doing repetetive actions or training very difficult (in game willpower checks for patience are much more difficult). *'Insomnia +16cp*.' It is a sleep disorder in which there is an inability to fall asleep or to stay asleep as long as desired. Insomnia leads to fatigue and reduced regeneration during resting. player rolls d6 and sees how well his character has rested (if at all). Also if character could not get enough sleep his learning ability is temporarily impaired. *'Near sighted +14cp.' Character is unable to clearly see things that are further away. It results with decreased "spot" skill also character is unable to read or identify people from more than 5 meters. (very important for ranger fighters and mages who are targeting something at a distance). Since there is no such thing as laser surgery or opticians in these dark times the flaw is untreatable. *'Nyctalopia +14cp.' It is a symptom of several eye diseases that makes it difficult or impossible to see in low light. In game characters with this flaw are considered blind in dark areas and have penalties in activities that require sight (especially with objects that ar further away) if there is lower that medium ammount of light. *'Old addiction +16cp*.' Character is "hooked" to certain chemical substance and must consume it once every certain period of time (otherwise suffer withdrawal effects) or as soon as able. *'Old wound +16cp*.' During his life character has suffered many wounds and one of them has left a deep scarred mark, badly healed tissue or damaged joints. Counts as permanent condition "deep wound" : -50% cp: a lesser wound that works the same way as "deep wound" only reduces characters maximum HP by 10%. *'Possessed +18cp*.' While on the outside character looks normally, inside there is more than one being. Maybe an ancient wild spirit or a demon is a new "roomate". Character sometimes experiences periods of possession. During such outbreak results of possession may vary: speaking in ancient language, talking about hidden knowladge, sometimes simply convulsing and trying to injure others and itself or sometimes going on a rampage with unnatural strength. Before the game player and GM should discuss what kind of entity has possessed the unlucky one (and maybe add some details to characters background too). According to that some rules and abstract information will be devised together with how is this going to work in one or another specific RPG. *'Scarred +6cp.' Sometimes being wounded does not impair general health condition for the lifetime, but some nasty marks are left in place. Due to various reasons character has some gruesome scars on visible body parts (like face or neck). It confers penalties when communicating with civilised people. *'Supreme illiteracy +15cp.' May only be taken if already have "Greater illiteracy", Int must be 2 or lower. The character has mastered illiteracy so well that it may be confused with mental condition. Character has reduced vocabulary of his native language to arround 50 words. The meaning of pictures are also evading him (the concept of "picture" is not recognised and not in characters vocabulary). Moreover, he is treated as animal for the purposes of being affected by certain spells and skills. Character can not get more dumb than this without impairing mental health. This does not count to total flaw number. *'Weak mind +17cp.' Weak minded character is easily persuaded, affected by mind spells, mesmerised, manipulated and simply lacks self descipline. While intelligence itself is not lowered character has reduced willpower by 2. After choosing traits and flaws move on to proficiencies and skills.